Underworld
by litlolme32
Summary: Anyone remember,"No More Fish Tacos Before Bed," This falls along the same lines, only it's Oliver's turn. Be careful what you eat, drink, and watch before bed. Rating strong M for adult content and violence. Complete.


Underworld

Chlollie

Adult content.

Anyone remember, "No More Fish Tacos before Bed?" A friendly warning to be careful what you watch and what you eat before bed. Comments are like dark chocoloate, very satisfying. Pulled this from the archives, all mistakes are mine. Smallville and Underworld aren't, just borrowing for fun.

0000000

Oliver had had just a crap day. He and Chloe were supposed to go to a Halloween party but he ended up working late. She went off with Lois since Clark was away on an assignment. The office was especially tough and he had had to lay down the law to several board members. There was another Halloween party tomorrow night and he would more than make up to Chloe. Oliver just wanted to chill out, have a beer, and kick back in front of the TV.

He entered their home taking off his suit jacket and loosening his tie. He draped his jacket on the back of the couch and went into the kitchen to grab what he needed for a quiet night in front of the couch. Ten minutes later he entered the living room with a tray. He had leftovers from Eurange ; a new eastern European restaurant he and Chloe had been invited to try. They had sent some meals for them to sample; seasoned beef, exotic vegetables, and seasoned potatoes. Oliver made himself comfortable on the couch, flipped on the TV, and sat down. He found a Halloween movie marathon and Underworld was starting.

Oliver finished his dinner and set the tray aside and sprawled out on the couch to watch the movie. The full stomach mixed with the alcohol and the adrenaline from the day wearing off had Oliver soon falling asleep.

000

"She's a death dealer," A.C spoke. Oliver sat in the darkness of the lair, wanting to catch of a glimpse of the blonde in the skin tight latex outfit.

"She could try and kill me all night long." Bart spoke.

"That makes no sense." Oliver spoke turning to his young friend. "But your right, she kills lycans. Iit could never work." He frowned. "But damn was she hot." He smirked.

"Lucian wouldn't oppose your trying to meet her." Oliver just looked at A.C strangely. "Come on we all know about his wife."

"What about my wife?" the Lycan leader spoke entering the room.

"Nothing sire," Bart spoke bowing his head in submission.

"Oliver is smitten with a death dealer." A.C spoke grinning as he ratted out his friend.

"Really?" Lucian spoke sitting down an d looking at Oliver with an amused grin.

"Not as much, sir. I saw her in the battle in the Metro. She was all blonde and brash and with guns blazing," he smirked.

"That's how it starts," Lucian smiled then sighed wearily. "I wish we could end this war," he spoke softly. "The only way we can even come close is to finding the descendant of Corvinus. Until then you would have more luck getting to know her as Romeo did a happily ever after with Juliet." he frowned.

"Do I have your permission to try and pursue her?" he asked.

"You are a commander in my army and have been with me from nearly the beginning. You have my permission." He spoke and left. Oliver smiled; the hunt would be fun, not sure how receptive she would when he caught her.

000000

"You can't be serious," Selene spoke at the newest member of the death dealers.

"What?" Chloe asked as he slipped from her fighting wardrobe into the dress to that was selected to greet the elders.

"It is forbidden first off. You really want to be seen with a mongrel?" she spoke making known her disdain of the Lycan.

"I understand forbidden, but he was just….wow," she spoke thinking for the tall Lycan soldier she saw in the Metro. He was lean, blonde, and just beautiful. Her body had been nearly vibrating in his presence, as if she had somehow known him before.

"Calm yourself Chloe. If Kraven found out about this you would be punished severely." She warned.

"But,"

"No Chloe, get him out of your head. The elders will be here soon and you are being groomed to be mated to one of them to continue the line."

"I may be a death dealer, but they can't treat me like breeding stock." She shouted suddenly totally not wanting to stay for the party. She slipped back out of her dress and back into her fighting clothes.

"What are you doing?" Selene asked.

"I'm going to go on patrol, those mongrels as you put them were after something in the Metro. It was way to public." She spoke loading her belt with weapons with silver nitrate ammunition.

"You can't be serious." Selene spoke. "You can't miss this event.

"Really?" she spoke heading toward the window and sliding it open. "Watch me." Chloe smirked and jumped from the 3 story window landing in silence in the parking lot. She slid onto her Ducati and peeled away from the manor.

0000

"Oliver." Lucian spoke to his commander as he headed toward the tunnels.

"Yes, sire." He spoke.

"When you are out tonight, find this man." he spoke. "I need a sample of his blood." He spoke and handed him picture of a young brunet man. "He may be the one."

"Yes sire," he smiled.

"And happy hunting." He smirked. Oliver nodded to his leader and went through the tunnels that would lead him back to the Metro where the battle was.

00000000

Chloe looked around the scene looking at all the shell casings, some were UV bullets. She picked up a few and put them in her pocket. She was looking around at the blood smear from the woman that was injured. There was a faint scent of Lycan there. She felt a chill slide down her neck and her eyes changed to blue and her fangs slid out prepared for battle as awareness crept over her.

"You're tough in battle but you think you would be more careful about your surroundings." The voice was all male and arrogance. She turned to see the Lycan leaning against the wall smirking at her.

"You do have a death wish then." she spoke turning to face him. "I killed a few of your mates here not too long ago."

"Killed?" he smirked. "It takes a lot more the silver bullets to hurt us."

"Really?" she smiled.

"Oh yes, really." He looked at the spot she was investigating and caught the smell of a Lycan. He had looked at video surveillance and had asked around and found a name, Michael Corvin. "Well," he smiled standing up, "Gotta run," he spoke.

"Kinda of ballsy thinking that I won't kill you?" she spoke. He moved toward the stairs leading out of the Metro.

"You could be shooting right now," he smiled, walking backwards. "And now!" he laughed. "I don't think you want to shoot me." He smiled.

"Really?" she pulled out her gun and fired a shot off above his head.

"Not great aim for a death dealer." He teased. "Have a good night blondie!" he winked and ran up the stairs.

Chloe was blushing. She was a death dealer, she shouldn't blush. She turned to look around some more and try and figure out what was going on and why was her body abuzz for a Lycan. She had discovered some ammunition that was vampiric but were UV rounds; she heard footsteps and put them in her pocket. She turned in time to see Kraven's back hand just before it hit her face.

00000

Oliver made it to the hospital and started asking around for Michael Corvin. The young doctor had left for the night. Oliver was able to get his residential address with a charming smile.

0000

Michael made it into his building and too his door to find it ajar. He entered slowly; a hand grabbed him by the throat and held him over her head. She had to be no more than 5 ft 5.

"What do you want?" he shouted.

"Why are they after you?" she shouted back.

"Who?"

"Don't lie to me. What do they want?" the blond yelled.

"I, don't, " There was a loud noise from about and below.

"Shit," she spoke and pulled a gun out, "Run," she spoke and shot at the roof. The young man took off out of the apartment. He ran to the elevator and pushed the button in a hurry trying to get the cart to his floor. The doors opened and there was a tall blond standing in the cart, "You must be Michael," he smiled as he pulled him into the elevator by the collar. The blond death dealer came to the doors as they closed to see the blond Lycan biting the young doctor.

"Shit, shit!" she shouted. She ran to the window and leaped. The blond and the bleeding doctor were at the front of the building. He was handed off to another Lycan who tossed him over his shoulder and ran. Chloe was about to chase them when Kraven grabbed her again and back handed her harder.

"What are you doing?" he shouted. "I still lead this coven! Not you! You certainly don't have the right to go off on your own missions." He shouted grabbing her by her hair.

"Get off of me!" she shouted trying to counter the move.

"No your place!" he shouted spinning her by her hair and smacking her harder then before.

"I think the lady said to LET GO!" Oliver spoke grabbing the man by his arm and wrenching it behind his back. He let go of the death dealer and spun to come face to chest with the Lycan. Kraven looked up slowly to see a seriously pissed off man.

"This is none of your business, dog!" he shouted. Another death dealer came and started to attack Chloe. Oliver turned to defend her when Kraven pulled a knife on him and stabbed him in the back. Oliver howled and the pain and rage caused his body to shift to the near 7 ft tall animal he was. He turned to Kraven who had disappeared. He then turned back to the death dealer who was still kicking the crap out of the blond. He grabbed her by the neck and snapped it pulling her off of the blond. He howled with rage as the blond lay unconscious. He calmed down, trying to control his beast. His change reversed and he stood over her naked. He scooped her up in his arms and ran with her back to the layer. As he ran all he could hear was ringing, it was getting louder, louder…

0000

Ollie sat bolt upright, covered in sweat, wow what a weird dream. He reached for his phone and answered, "Hey," he smiled at hearing Chloe's voice. "Yeah I was just sleeping. How's the party...Good good," he smiled. "Have fun, be safe, and I'll see you when you get home. Love you, good night." He spoke and hung up. He yawned and stretched and took his tray into the kitchen. Yawning he climbed the stairs to the master, stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed…..

0000

Oliver laid in bed mind still manipulating his dream to figure it out, he yawned, then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

0000

… "Who worked her over?" Lucian asked as he and Oliver sat in chairs watching the vampire laying on the bed, still unconscious.

"Kraven," Oliver spoke. "And another one of his minions." Oliver replied. He then held some UV bullets to Lucian. "These fell out of her clothes." He spoke. Lucian took them and looked at them. "Vampire bullets, that are UV? Someone is being naughty." He spoke and in unison they said. "Kraven."

"How is our guest doing?" Oliver asking of the man he had bitten.

"Awakening, the moon is just a couple of days away," he smiled.

"And his blood?" he asked.

"The true descendant of Corvinus; one that will mix with Lycan and Vampire," he smiled. "At last, maybe we can end this war."

"W-w-w-where am I?" the blonde in bed asked.

Oliver turned and smiled at her. He moved off the chair to sit on the bed next to her, her eyes wide with fear. "Be easy death dealer, you are among friends." he spoke softly.

"Puh lease," she spoke. "You're Lycan, we can't be friends."

Lucian only smiled. "Rather harsh words, we weren't the ones who beat you up." He stood. "Take your time Oliver, I'll be in the lab." He smiled and turned and left.

"Oliver?" Chloe asked. "Kind of an unusual name for a Lycan?"

"It suits me, and my parents were fond of it." He spoke smugly.

"Sorry," Chloe spoke. She then realized that she was naked underneath the sheets of the bed.

"We—I had to check for injuries." Oliver answered her unspoken question.

"I'm vampire we don't really get injured." She snarked.

"Well, those two friends of yours worked you over pretty well." He spoke. "Not to be rude, do you have a name so we can stop calling you death dealer?"

Chloe blushed. "Sorry, it's Chloe." He was charming and he made her smile.

"Well, nice to meet you Chloe, welcome to the Lycan lair." He shrugged.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Because I would have to fight Lucian, and I really don't want to."

"The Lucian? Of the legend?"

"Yes, he is Master here and he has put a protection order on you. No one can lay a hand to hurt you."

"Not what I expected." She spoke softly.

"I know we kind of have that effect. Let me get you some clothes and then we can go to the lab, I think there is something that you need to see." He smiled and stood, leaving the room.

He brought in her pants and one of his shirts which hung on her but rolling here, tucking there, it worked. She sniffed, and it smelled masculine, heady, and it smelled of night, one of the most drawing smells on the earth. "You ready?" Oliver asked. Chloe opened the door to see him waiting for her.

"Yes," she spoke. He held a hand to her and she took it and he led her into a maze of tunnels.

0000

Selene watched from the shadows as Kraven freaked out about Chloe. He was near hysterical with rage. An unusual reaction for a rogue death dealer. She decided she may have to look deeper into the matter.

Hours later, after researching into the forbidden: the past, the war, she was beginning to doubt the strength of Kraven's leadership. She doubted a lot about Kraven and needed to find Chloe to find out what really happened.

She began to back track her trail, starting from the battle at the Metro, to the apartment of the young doctor. She saw pictures of him and something in her seemed to come to life. He had a face that was warm, inviting, alive, and human. The stench of Lycan invaded her nose, it was overwhelming. She followed her nose to the front of the building, smelled blood, vampire blood and then Chloe's scent disappeared.

On a hunch she followed the scent of the Lycan, after an hour came upon a partially open drain and leaped into the dark.

0000

Oliver and Chloe entered the room, listening to Lucian talk of his beloved Sonja and how her father had her killed for loving a slave, loving a Lycan, killing their unborn child. Victor brought the war upon them, he was working on exterminating the Lycan. But, there was hope, a descendant from the clan who carried the blood of both, and an unexplainable oddity, but gave them hope to blend the species. Who knew for sure what it would do, but Lucian was certain it would give them an advantage to help end the bloodshed.

He was drawing blood and then turned and injected it into his arm, the death that had come from others trying didn't come.

"Victor was exterminating you? I was taught that you started the war." Chloe spoke softly.

"A cacophony of lies I assure you." Lucian spoke.

"What will my blood do to you?" Michael asked feeling like an extra in a private and strange conversation.

"I can't exactly say, but the blending has made our blood samples stronger." Lucian spoke. "Oliver?" Lucian spoke offering another sample to his commander.

"You mind if I think on it?" he asked a frown creasing his face.

"Not at all," Lucian smiled. "I understand your reluctance. Your parents were good honorable people. You won't be dishonoring her legacy by taking the injection." he smiled in the way only Lucian could. He then turned to Michael. "You should rest, the moon is in 2 days, and then you will join us, brother," he smiled and turned and left the room.

"What?" he asked.

"When I bit you, you were infected." Oliver spoke as he watched Chloe pull away from him. You are Lycan."

"What?"

"It's not as bad as that," he shrugged, "It's just adjusting to your new senses, your new strengths, and your new hungers."

"I didn't ask for this." He shouted.

"You may not have, but the battle is in your blood," he spoke harshly and turned to face Chloe then walked past her into the next room which was a sitting type room. She followed and watched as he paced the room, clearly frustrated. "We're not the evil incarnate that you've been warned about, we're only trying to survive," he whispered. He could hear her heart beat and it wasn't from fear, but something else.

"But I can't feel for you what I do?" she whispered uncertain.

"And what is that Chloe? Why is that?"

"Attraction, and its forbidden."

"Lucian and Sonja was the fiercest of forbidden, and yet he had the opportunity to love her, to the degree that he continued to fight this war long after she was gone." He whispered.

"But I just met you today." she spoke.

"And our species feel stronger, deeper, and commit in a way that the humans could never understand." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "And you intoxicate me." He whispered. "It's odd, since you're a creature of the night, but I swear you smell like sunshine." He smiled. "And honey, and vanilla, and it makes me want to taste you in the most depraved ways."

"Oliver," she whispered. "You smell of night, and mystery, and the moon and it's heady." She purred her eyes the now distinct blue of the vampire and her fangs extended. "How can I want you from only knowing you so few minutes." She whispered.

"Do you have to know? Maybe just accept that fate stepped in." he purred.

"But this is forbidden! Kraven, the books all say it is? If it were a good idea wouldn't Victor have let Sonja live?"

"NO!" Oliver shouted at her, his anger stirring. "He feared the blending of the species. The gene for Lycan is obviously dominant," he paused. "Who knew how much Vampire their child would have been?"

"They didn't..." Chloe protested not wanting to hear the truth.

"Really? They didn't? Just as they didn't kill my mother and father." He shouted his rage starting to boil.

"What?"

"My father was one of the guardians, but he fell in love with a Human, another forbidden love. He quit the guard and moved to her village. No one leaves the Coven or its far reaching grasp. They slaughtered their village, innocent woman and children. Human women and children, with only my father to protect them and he was killed fighting them."

"Why are you telling me this!" she shouted and turned away from him. He invaded her space from behind resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Kraven is dangerous. He's already had you beaten; and I have this powerful urge inside me to protect you, to stake my claim, and never let you go." He licked at her lobe.

"I…" she turned. His look was so hot she thought he was going to burst in flames.

He was going to lean in and kiss her, but a soldier entered the room.

"We have an intruder in the tunnels." He shouted. Oliver groaned and he went from lust filled to dutiful in a second.

"Stay here with her don't let her out of your sight." He spoke and turned and left the room without so much as a good bye. Chloe was stunned, and suddenly very pissed off.

00000

"Where are they?" Kraven yelled.

"One of our lookouts saw Chloe being carried off by that mongrel. Selene left the house an hour ago and hasn't been seen at all."

"If the Lycans have Chloe, then Selene probably went after her." He was about to start on his poignant diatribe on the Lycan when there was a knock at the door. Kraven's assistant answered the door a few short words were said then the person was invited in.

The young vampire bowed his head and dropped to his knee, "The cleanup crew.." he spoke, the fear in his voice was nearly palpable. "The metro was cleaned, and all of the casings were collected." he spoke.

"If it's done than why are you on your knees," Kraven hissed.

"All except the UV rays you wanted us to make,"

"That must mean our two wayward Death Dealers know about my…..indiscretions. No doubt they went to the Lycan for sanctuary. Well…they won't find it there not with Lucian."

"Lucian?" the man on his knees questioned. "Isn't he dead?" he asked. Kraven snapped and swung his hand and ripped the throat out of the vampire.

"Get a team together, we'll raid the lair. Find those two and kill them." He told his minion.

00000

Selene was one of if not the best death dealer in Kraven's coven. She managed to sneak through the tunnels, or so she thought. There were a dozen Lycan soldier's watching her as she made her way to the lab.

00000

Michael had closed his eyes and a thousand images bombarded him, all of them about death, innocent death. He woke to see a brunette in a tight latex body suit staring at him. He was aware of everything about her and he groaned at the sensations.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"Selene, and I need to get you out of here. These monsters will kill you."

"Selene!" Chloe shouted and rushed into the lab as she shot at the chains binding Michael.

"Chloe." she spoke as Michael collapsed to the floor. Selene helped him up and gasped at the feelings that went through her at the touch of his skin. "We've got to get him out of here." she spoke.

"No." Chloe spoke.

"What?"

"I believe she said no." Oliver spoke from behind the group.

"You knew I was in the tunnels?" Selene asked.

"Yes and all we did was watch to see what you would do. Novel idea for blood hungry mongrels right?" he hissed. Selene winced. "We can't let him leave." Oliver nodded to Michael. "He'll make his first change in 2 days and he should be around those of his kind."

"He's in danger." Selene argued.

"Not from us, I assure you." Oliver answered dryly.

"Selene, the history, it's all lies." Chloe spoke. "The war wasn't brought on by the Lycan."

"They killed my FAMILY." she shouted.

"A story propagated by the vampire." Lucian spoke from behind Oliver. "Take Michael and Chloe further into the tunnels, trouble is coming," he spoke.

"Sire?" Oliver protested.

"Oliver," he spoke quietly. "Please." he asked.

"Yes," he spoke. He helped Michael up and led Chloe further into the tunnels.

00000

Oliver took them into the living quarters of the clan and into an extra chamber. Michael collapsed onto the bed and Chloe sat in a corner chair. Oliver left the room and came back with two bags of blood. He gave one to Michael and to Chloe.

"That's disgusting." Michael spoke.

"I know, but your body is already changing, becoming more Lycan even before the moon. You need energy for your first change and you really won't be able to live with yourself if you kill." he spoke. Chloe had already punctured the bag and was drinking.

"Fank-u," she spoke with the bag in her teeth. Oliver only smiled.

"You're welcome." he spoke. When Chloe finished drinking her face was flush and she kept looking over at Oliver with need. "If there is a battle coming, you will need weapons." he spoke standing. "Come let me show you my stash." he spoke and stood and left the room. Chloe stood and followed. She felt hot, full, and needy all wrapped into one and as they left the room another Lycan stood guard.

Oliver led Chloe into another room and she closed the door with her foot. He stood back toward her facing the bed.

"You really want to show me weapons?" she purred. He turned and she gasped, his eyes were fixed on her and his expression was feral.

"Not now," he grumbled moving toward her slowly. "I want to show you something much better." he pulled his shirt over his head to reveal rock hard chiseled muscle and an eight pack to die for. Chloe's fangs slid forward her eyes again the devastating blue of her kind. Oliver moved into her space and began to unbutton his shirt she wore peeling it off of her to show her perfect porcelain skin. "Suddenly I'm feeling very much like the big bad wolf." he purred. Chloe ran her hands down his chest tracing an invisible line from his naval to the top of his pants.

She smirked, "Then show me." she spoke simply. He grinned and in a flash she was on her back on his mattress with his body pressing into hers as he was kissing her as if she were life itself. Her hands were running up and down his back. He then began to nibble at her neck, her chin, then down to her collar bones, while his hands slid to her pants and began to unzip and work them down her legs.

"You taste so good, like nectar from the gods," he spoke as he began to lave one pert breast, using teeth and tongue making her burn hotter.

"This is so...impossible." she spoke she move to the other breast.

"Nothing," he purred. "In this life is impossible." he kissed the valley in between her breasts and then began a slow temptuous path down her abdomen then veering to kiss a hip bone. He stood and peeled off the rest of her clothes and quickly stripped naked. He then, like the predator he is, crawled up the bed in between her legs far up enough that he placed a soft kiss on her soft curls. Chloe clawed at the bed waiting for more. She was very nearly ready to demand more when he surprised her with a kiss so intimate she very nearly came.

In all his long life Oliver had never tasted anything so exquisite. He was like a starving man given his last meal. His senses so keen that he could sense how every lick, nibble , and kiss brought her closer to release. With one more swirl of his tongue, she exploded onto him, and it was more addictive than he could have ever imagined.

Chloe was panting. She felt boneless, weightless, and totally satisfied. Her eyes had drifted closed and she opened them to see a very smug Oliver kissing her belly, working his way up her body.

"There she is." he purred. Chloe growled, grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled him so that she was now on top.

"I'm here and we're so not done." she smiled giving a healthy view of fang. She turned his chiseled body into her playground, licking, kissing, raking her fangs over his nipples, his abs. driving him crazy. A free hand slid to his length and massaged him from base to tip and his hips bucked into her grasp. Unable to stand the unique torture she was delving out he flipped her and drove into her in one smooth motion.

"Mine." he growled against her ear, a brush of his fangs on her neck sent shivers of anticipation down her body.

She nipped at his ear bringing his gaze to hers, "Yours." she spoke and kissed him. He then began to move in and out of her in a slow, delicious pace. She hooked her legs around his waist and urged him further. After what seemed like and endless amount of torture, he reached and flicked her nub and they fell over the edge of bliss together. He rolled again so she lay sprawled across his chest. Their bodies hot and sweaty. Oliver struggled to regain his composure.

"That was.." she spoke.

"Shh..." he whispered and kissed her temple. He could feel the tension from his pack mates. The battle was coming. For their future to be safe Chloe and Michael would have to run. "You have to leave." he spoke sitting up.

"What?" she looked confused and hurt.

"Sunshine, there's great danger here." he spoke.

"I don't run from a fight."

"I know and I wouldn't ask you too if it weren't important." he purred. "You are my future," he kissed her warmly. "Michael is the future of this pack." He stood gently sliding her down his body and setting her feet down on the ground. He moved to quickly dress. He then handed Chloe her pants and his shirt and encouraged her to dress quickly. He sat on the edge of the bed watching, his heart aching, this was his mate and he was sending her away. "Keep yourself and him safe, please." he spoke as he held her wrists gently.

"What do I know about taking care of a newly turned," she whispered, the pain clearly etched on her face.

He let go of her hands and she watched as one finger turned into a claw and he raked it across his wrist, "Drink, please." he spoke softly. She raised the bleeding wrist to her mouth. It was a selfless and intrinsically personal offering he was making. She closed her eyes and brought his wrist to her mouth and drank, it was hot, spicy, and utterly erotic. She only took quick laps. He pulled back his fangs starting to show. He licked the wound and it was healed. "You will know what to do." he spoke. He heard gunfire in the distance. He stood. "You need to leave now."

"What?"

"Please, don't argue," he spoke as he went to a drawer and began to arm himself with weapons. Chloe stood frozen.

"No!" she protested. He turned and pulled her into a kiss.

"You two have to survive." he spoke. "Promise me you will. You have the knowledge now to keep him safe." he caressed her cheek. "I just found you sunshine. I will do everything I have to too get you back." he leaned and whispered in her ear, "When you hear a lone howl, and it sends shivers down your spine and the memory of us is so real you can taste me, I have found you." he kissed her cheek. "Now please, go." he pulled back to see tears slide down her face. He kissed them away. "The exit to the tunnels is with in you, go, before I can't let you leave." he kissed her lips and let her go. She nodded and turned and left the room. He followed then he turned and went down the hall to toward a knocking that was so loud and incongruent with gun fire.

Oliver woke in a cold sweat; his dream was way too real. He heard a knock again like the one that had woken him out of his dream. "Ouch!" he heard Chloe whisper and then she giggled. Oliver shook his head, climbed out of bed and went to see what kind of trouble his wife was in.

He found Chloe laying on the floor laughing. He flipped on a light to see her dressed in skin tight latex, and when she opened her eyes they were blue.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii honnnnnnneeeeeeey," she slurred.

"I take it you had fun at the party?" he laughed a little surprised to see her costume.

"I diddididdid." she giggled. He held a hand out to her to help her up. She took it and as she stood fell into him. "Lois and I were playing a drinking game. Anytime someone said werewolf we took a shot."

"Honey," he spoke.

"What?" she grinned cheekily. "Hey do you mind helping me out of this coshtume?" she giggled at her speech.

"Of course, come on." he scooped her up into his arms.

"I don't know how Kate Beckisal, Beckingale, ol what's her name did it in that movie." she yawned.

"You look great." he purred.

"Really?" she spoke and began nibbling his neck. They reached the bedroom and he sat her down on the bed.

"Of course, sidekick," he smiled. "I'm going to go get you some water and aspirin for the hangover you're going to have tomorrow." he smiled and left to go into the bathroom. Chloe smirked to herself and quickly stood and undressed laying back on the bed. When Oliver exited the bathroom all he saw was the red toes curled, the sleek line of ankle; his eyes traced up the legs of his wife to see her laying in bed, looking at him.

"Not as tired or as drunk as I thought, want to come and play Ollie?" she whispered.

Oliver gulped and set the glass of water and aspirins down. He stripped out of his boxers then quickly joined Chloe on the bed. He crawled up her body lazily. He kissed her then began to nuzzle her neck. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back, her eyes blazing blue and fangs exposed...

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
